Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by jamo117
Summary: Recount of the Duel of Anakin and ObiWan on Mustafarit's a songfic BTW


Title: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**  
**Author: Usetheforceyoungjedi  
Timeframe: ROTS  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, Yoda  
Genre: Songfic, Action  
Keywords: Duel, Mustafar, Sith vs. Jedi  
Summary: Recount of the Duel of Anakin and Obi-Wan

"Send me to kill the Emperor!"

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

" I will not kill Anakin!"

_Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

"To fight Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not"

"He is like my brother, I will not do it!"

"Twisted by the Dark side, young Skywalker has become"

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"The Boy you trained, gone he is."

_Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"Consumed by Darth Vader"

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

_**At Mustafar… **_

Padme arrives at Mustafar, to talk to Anakin. Obi-Wan had told her the truth about Anakin, but she hadn't believed it. She flew to Mustafar to tell her Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord what Obi-Wan had said. Half-way through the argument, Obi-Wan Kenobi stands in the doorway of Padme's ship.

"LIAR!" Anakin screams, seeing his master.

"No…" Padme is speechless…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

Anakin Force chokes Padme.

"Let Her go Anakin"

" What have you and her been up to!"

"Let her go!"

Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious women,

"You turned her against me! "

"You have done that yourself"

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

" You will not take her from me!"

"Your Anger and lust for power have already done that"

_'Til then I walk alone_

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy"

_I'm walking down the line_

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan!"

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

" I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do"

_On the border line_

" I have brought peace, justice, freedom and security to my new empire"

"You're new empire?"

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"Don't make me kill you!"

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic… To democracy!"

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!"

_Read between the lines_

"Only a Sith Lord deals in Absolutes. I will do what I must"

_What's up and everything's alright_

"You will try…"

_Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

So it begins… Sith vs. Jedi, Good vs. Evil, Anakin vs. Obi-wan, Master vs. Apprentice. Anakin throws everything he has at Obi-Wan, who struggles to keep up with his young apprentice.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

The intense duel moves into the control room. Both are using everything they know to attack the other.

"Don't make me destroy you master, you're no match for the dark side."

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

" I've heard that before, Anakin…"

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

"But I never thought I'd hear it from you!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin's sabers lock. They both attempt to push each other with the force at the same time. They both get flown backward. They get up and continue to fight the intense duel. The doors are opened and they continue their fight on the balcony. A control panel is destroyed and an alarm sounds. The Control rooms starts to fall and Obi-Wan balances across a small pipe along with Anakin, and they continue the intense duel.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

As the lava starts to destroy the main station, Kenobi and Vader jump onto a tower, and climb to the highest point, still fighting.

_'Til then I walk alone_

Getting close to a large fall of Lava, Obi-Wan grabs a swinging cable. Anakin does the same and they continue fighting. They both find that they are about to fall into the lava fall, they jump. Obi-Wan lands on a floating platform. Anakin lands on a worker droid. Obi-Wan heads toward the edge but Anakin catches him up and the duel continues.

_I walk this empty street_

"I have failed you Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think"

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!"

_Where the city sleeps_

"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view the Jedi are Evil!"

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

"Well then you are lost!"

"This is the end of you my Master, I wish it were otherwise"

Anakin jumps onto Obi-Wan's platform and the sabers clash again. The fighting continues until Kenobi jumps onto the black ash.

" It's over Anakin. I have the High Ground"

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it Anakin"

Anakin jumps over Obi-Wan's head, but had his two legs and left arm taken out with a swift movement.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

"You were the Chosen One! It said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! It was you who would bring balance to the force, not leave it hanging it darkness!"

"I HATE YOU!"

_'Til then I walk alone..._

**  
**


End file.
